


Rizzoli and Isles Smut Drabbles

by StanfouQueen



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Smut, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StanfouQueen/pseuds/StanfouQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what the title says. :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaeDMagdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/gifts).



Stinging skin. Throbbing, wet, hot sex between her legs. Ropes digging into her skin, only increasing the excitement.

Jane places the vibrator over her clit. She cries out, sound muffled by the gag, tries to thrash, but she's trapped.

Jane chastises her for disobeying her earlier order to stay perfectly still and silent. Grabs the whip and lashes it again. Maura can't contain her cries of pleasure. More reprimand will follow, but she doesn't care. Too turned on, painfully aroused; just wants Jane to make her come, nothing else matters.

The vibrator is placed between her legs again, teasing her.


	2. Tease

"You want to come so badly, don't you?" Jane taunts, voice low and husky, and _god_ , she could come right then and there if not for the fact that Jane was deliberately avoiding the one spot Maura needed touched.

"Yes, Mistress… Please," she gasps.

Jane ignores her and continues with her mission. Touching every erogenous zone in Maura's body. Rubbing her nipples, sucking, licking, nipping her earlobe and neck.

It's all so amazing, but it's not enough. She needs Jane to touch that spot-

And finally, Jane does. Only a few seconds of rubbing, and Maura comes hard, crying, "Mistress!"


	3. Shopping

"What do you think, Pet?" Jane whispers as they examine a display of vibrators at their favorite sex shop.

Maura shudders, looking them over. So many different kinds, so many shapes, colors, sizes and intensities.

She thinks about which one would feel best for her and which one would be more arousing for Jane to watch.

"That one," she murmurs, pointing to a short but wide vibrator she could tell Jane had taken a liking to.

"Good girl," Jane says huskily. "Now, go to the register. I have something to do."

Maura obeys, wondering what else Jane could be planning.


	4. Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This one is mostly just fluff. But that's part of a BDSM relationship- you still have the sweet and touching moments, even if they're different from what others consider light and happy. More smut next chapter, I promise. Oh! And I'll also be starting another drabble series focusing on other things than smut. I just prefer drabbles- I don't know why. Please review!

"I have something for you," Jane whispers as Maura undresses.

"Ma'am?" Maura asks softly.

"Kneel," Jane orders. Maura complies and watches as Jane retrieves the shopping bag from earlier. She pulls out a collar: the prettiest collar Maura has ever seen.

"Thank you, Mistress!" Maura exclaims.

"I want to make this official. Will you be mine, Maura?" Jane asks. After a moment, she adds, "You can call me by my name just this once."

"Of course, Jane!" Maura says happily. She smiles when Jane puts the collar on. "I love you."

"I love you too," Jane says. "Now come on."


End file.
